


Reading Notes

by LemonSeal



Category: DCU
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, M/M, Underage Sex, 图书馆H
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-06
Updated: 2014-06-06
Packaged: 2018-02-03 14:59:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1748732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LemonSeal/pseuds/LemonSeal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>故事背景：哥谭学院的高材生与小镇中学的橄榄球运动员在一次校际比赛中一见钟情（是的你没看错和上一篇一模一样）。</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reading Notes

**Author's Note:**

> 灵感来源于微博上@或者稻草 太太的大学AU小甜饼。

克拉克在图书馆里找到布鲁斯的时候，后者正忙着把自己埋起来——用数不清的书本和色彩纷呈的便签纸条。

他悄悄走过去，不发出一点声音，然后从堆满了书的桌子上跳过去到布鲁斯背后揉乱他的头发。乱翘的刘海打消了布鲁斯用一丝不苟的发型和学院派的西装马甲带给人的严肃印象，和早熟的气质，也让他看起来更符合同龄人的朝气蓬勃。

布鲁斯既不惊讶，也不生气，他甚至动也不动一下，手指毫无停滞地滑过书页。

但这些伪装都瞒不过克拉克的耳目。

“你在做什么呢，聪明蛋？”他笑着，用气声呼出的热流骚扰那专心致志的家伙，用嘴唇去丈量布鲁斯露出的一小截后颈上发红的皮肤，感觉他加速的心跳。

“等我一会。”布鲁斯把克拉克不安分的手拉开，按着他的头直到他把下巴搁在自己肩上，然后继续翻看他面前高高摞起的小型书山。

现在不是考试周，也不会有需要赶工的作业。以克拉克对他的了解，布鲁斯只会是那种平时看似不用功学习但总能在考试中名列前茅的天才，他从不把时间浪费在复习上。他只有在查找资料的时候会这么做，哪怕现代科技已足够发达到利用电脑就可以调取出图书馆几乎所有的藏书。

只是不包括他面前的这些古旧书籍。

克拉克半倚在布鲁斯的肩膀上，安静地看着他翻阅每一本书，用令人着迷的技巧写下笔记，做着特殊的记号。克拉克虽然也能做到像他这样几分钟就读完一本书，却没有布鲁斯这样捕捉重点信息的技巧。

布鲁斯本该不受影响。但他的男朋友就贴在他身后，宽松的运动服挡不住他浑身上下散发出的沐浴后的清新，味道就像阳光和鲜果。

任何一个血气方刚的青少年都不可能对此无动于衷。

没过多久，布鲁斯的心浮气躁就渐渐表现出来，最后，他失去了耐心，把最后一本书粗暴地扔到桌上，长长地呼一口气，在克拉克顺势聚拢起的怀抱中舒展久坐而酸痛的身体。

他偏过头去，在对方凑近的脸颊上飞快地亲了一下。

“你先坐一会，我得把这些书放回去。”

“我来帮你。”话是这么说，克拉克恋恋不舍地只把手臂松开一些，以便布鲁斯能站起来，却还是抱着布鲁斯的腰不肯放手。

“克拉克？”布鲁斯低头，有点疑惑地眨眨眼。一瞬间，他还以为自己看到了一条摇着尾巴的人形拉布拉多，让人不忍心推开。他忍不住用了哄劝小孩子那般的温柔嗓音，撩开遮住克拉克额头的乱发，扶正那副古董级别的黑框眼镜：“就一会，我收拾好了马上过来陪你，嗯？”

分开这对连体婴简直比手术还要困难。

布鲁斯抱着那些书，以精准的记忆力将它们一一归位，并且一再地拒绝身后那条深蓝色小尾巴的热情的跃跃欲试的帮助。

最后一本书在图书馆的最深处、最偏远的书架上。

几乎就在他把那本书放回去的一瞬间，布鲁斯被一股难以抵挡的力量袭击了。

“你闻起来真好。”克拉克说。

但这不是把人压在书架上，拉开衣领去咬对方脖子的理由。

布鲁斯深呼吸以阻止冲到唇边的惊叫，他想拍开克拉克，但没成功，运动员的手臂像钉住了一样牢牢地固定着。他勉强地回过身抓住克拉克的胳膊，有些好奇地去掐那块高高隆起的二头肌。那肌肉结实得像铁块铸的一样。

布鲁斯啧啧地惊叹：“我没看错吧，才几个月没见你就又变壮了？”

“不是‘才’几个月，是‘好’几个月。”克拉克刻意加重音节，抱怨道。他把布鲁斯压得更紧，直到两人的上半身几乎完全贴合。

他终于吻上那对思念许久的唇瓣。

“克拉克！”布鲁斯从唇缝中逸出警告，拉扯克拉克的头发想要制止他的放肆，但后者纹丝不动，仿佛除了忙着把舌头放进他嘴里，其他任何事情都打搅不到他。他只得放弃挣扎，配合对方的长驱直入，直到自己也深陷其中。

当克拉克对于肌肤接触的渴望终于得到了短暂的缓解，他结束这个吻，转而把鼻子凑在布鲁斯的领口，在他胸口剧烈的起伏中，贪心地继续嗅吸着属于他的气味。

“你换了沐浴露和洗发水，跟我用的那种一模一样。”

“这有什么好奇怪的，这种东西在所有超市的货架上都能毫不费力地找到。你该不会以为我是特意这么做的吧？”布鲁斯哼了一声，给自己辩解，被吻得有些泛肿的嘴唇微微嘟起。

克拉克笑得有点发傻，他当然知道自己的洗浴用品是最常见的牌子。但韦恩家的大少爷平日里只会用那些定制的，带着三五重调香的高档货，哪有亲自去超市采购的必要呢。

他爱死了布鲁斯时不时的口是心非。

布鲁斯眯起眼睛，威胁地看着克拉克过于灿烂的笑脸，有些心事被拆穿的恼羞成怒。

为了不让他真的发起火来，克拉克大笑着，低头把另一个温柔的吻印在他的唇上。这一次，他放慢了步调，温柔地含住布鲁斯的唇瓣吸吮，舔舐他整齐的齿列，用蜜糖一样浓稠的柔情引导他与自己共舞。

 

只是吻变得不太够。

克拉克从喉咙中发出得不到满足的低吼，嘴唇仍然贴着布鲁斯的，双手开始在残存的理智中剥开布鲁斯的衣服。他的每一颗纽扣都像是挑战，需要无比的技巧与细心，但是结果总是值得的。

在他遇到阻碍时，克拉克从善如流地转移阵地，去解开布鲁斯的腰带。

“停下！随时都会有人过来！”布鲁斯一边提醒着克拉克的越界，一边和自己的内心天人交战，伸进克拉克上衣下摆抚摸对方胸腹的手出卖了他。

“你上次也这么说。”克拉克开始亲吻他的嘴角，发出啾啾的轻响，在空旷的藏书室里危险地散播开来，被清风吹过窗帘的摩挲声逐渐淹没。

“那是因为上次我没有被你把裤子给剥下来！嘿……”他的抗议声骤然消失在克拉克的越来越多的小动作中。

“但是这样做很棒。”克拉克用他最无辜的声音和表情对着布鲁斯，手指伸进对方内裤，在他的性器上撸动，然后抽出来展示上头亮晶晶的痕迹，“你瞧，你都这么硬了，流出来的东西沾得我满手都是。”

然后他舔了自己的手指。

这样的举动极大地刺激了布鲁斯紧绷的神经，紧紧地咬住嘴唇不让呻吟声脱口而出，甚至连眼眶都变红了。“随你便吧。”他投降。他花费数年时间锻炼出非同一般的意志力，却从来都不能在与克拉克相处时派上用场。

 

克拉克用鼻子欢呼，嘴唇和舌头忙于吸吮布鲁斯的脖子和锁骨，嘬出一连串的红印。他的双手沿着侧腹滑向后方抚摸那丰腴的臀瓣，再折回，从耻骨爱抚至肿胀的性器，拨弄柔软的双球。他回想每一次在布鲁斯身上发掘出的敏感带，不遗漏任何一处。

布鲁斯揪紧了克拉克的衣服，呜咽着咬住自己的衣领，身体颤抖，性器在内裤中撑起形状，前液不受控制地流出，深色的水痕在布料上晕开，把勃起的线条勾勒得愈发分明。

与一般的橄榄球运动员相比，克拉克的手掌与指腹过于光滑。正是这种细腻的触感，缓慢轻柔地爱抚，将布鲁斯的耐性逼上了尽头。

“要做就赶快！”布鲁斯勾起手臂，用肘关节敲打克拉克墙壁一般厚实的胸口，主动拉下裤子，让它们滑落到膝弯上。苍白的有着利落线条的大腿暴露在空气中，打开着，脱离束缚的勃起在克拉克的掌心弹动引发他不由自主的挺送。

布鲁斯舔湿克拉克的手指，引导他去扩张自己。微凉的指尖在穴口轻揉，在他放松时深深刺入，违背生理本能地撑开试图绞紧的环状肌。

“呜……啊……”

控制不住的呻吟随着克拉克的推进，从布鲁斯紧闭的双唇中漏出。克拉克转动手腕，直到指尖刮过前列腺，激发出布鲁斯更加强烈的震动，被故意忽略的性器更是持续地吐露出晶莹的液体，沾湿了柱身，折射出淫靡的闪光。

强烈的鲜明的快感沿着脊椎涌上脑海，令人头皮发麻的绝顶感冲击着布鲁斯的神经，令他握不住克拉克的手臂。他抓紧了身后的书架撑住自己，不让颤抖的双腿因为无力支持而瘫软。

“布鲁斯，你今天格外敏感。是因为太想我了吗。”克拉克恶劣地抽动手指，画着圈揉按布鲁斯的前列腺，还靠近他的耳边，吹出滚烫的气流明知故问地戏弄他。

“少……自作多情……”呼吸因另一个人的加入而打乱，布鲁斯喘着气，声音也开始变得湿润。他口声音含混地催促，为了克服羞耻心而口吃不清，“快点，把你的……插进来……”

克拉克含住他的嘴唇，撤出手指把等待多时的性器一鼓作气地埋进了布鲁斯的身体。他感觉到对方在他怀中紧绷，吞下他压抑的呼叫。

沉重的木制书架在他们的背后发出沉闷的吱呀声。

克拉克等了一会，在布鲁斯不再嘶嘶地抽着冷气时试探性地小幅度挪动身体，肉刃摩擦让另一种闷重的声响撼动他的耳膜。他能听到布鲁斯胸腔中剧烈的鼓动，每一下都敲在他的心口带来回声。

身体被撑开到极致的胀满感觉对于布鲁斯胀痛的欲望毫无抑制，他硬得更加厉害，用发抖的膝盖磨蹭克拉克的大腿。

克拉克得到提示，小幅度地抽动起来，不完全扩张好的甬道艰涩地夹着他，反而让快感更加迅速地冲击着他的中枢。他嘶哑地发出吼叫的气声，搂紧布鲁斯的腰肢快速地摆动身体。

 

就在他们相互交缠着，推送着对方进入忘乎所以的境地时，从远处传来渐渐接近的脚步声。

甚至不止一个人。

布鲁斯僵住了，窄小的后穴愈发吸紧了克拉克的性器，引发后者呜呜的呻吟。他愤恨地捂住克拉克的嘴，轻声告诫， _安静点，别乱动_ 。另一只手则拉住克拉克的前襟，指节用力到发白。

那一瞬间克拉克的听觉，视线，嗅觉全都爆发出来，所有的感官都敏锐到极点。他能够看到尘埃粒子在空气中翩翩飞舞，他能够听到图书馆大厅中挂钟齿轮的碰撞声，他能够闻到阳光中的紫外线杀死泛黄的书页中蠹鱼的气味。

他差点以为自己要失控，而他的一部分正在布鲁斯体内。

情况太紧急了，他们完全来不及收拾，只能屏住呼吸。

 

_——我想，我们大概找错位置了。_

_——不可能，它就在这里，在某一个架子上。_

_——你确定？_

_——百分之一千！_

_——好吧，你去左边，我到里面找。_

_——不，你在这等我，我去里面找。_

快速的喃喃自语声飘近了。随着书本被抽走的摩擦声逐渐变大，布鲁斯的心跳也跟着颤动到了新的纪录。

与此同时，克拉克低头咬住了他一边挺立的乳头，下身也有了动作，不是会发出声音的进出，而是晃动着胯部，带动搅动布鲁斯因为紧张而格外敏感的肠壁。后者哆嗦着，身体完全攀附在克拉克的身上任凭他为所欲为。

他并非外表那样的老实淳朴，与满足自己的幻想相比，偶尔胆大妄为一次又何妨呢。

脚步声越来越清晰。

那个人就在隔壁了！当这一点认知出现在脑海中时，克拉克下意识地把布鲁斯的脸压进自己怀中，他的胸口因此湿润了一大片。

一抹鲜艳的金黄色在书脊的缝隙中一闪而过。

 

_——怎么了巴里！嘿！你怎么脸红了？_

_——闭嘴哈尔！不然我以后再也不帮你复习了！_

仓促匆忙的脚步声渐渐听不到了。

 

等外来者的声音完全消失，布鲁斯沮丧地喊了出来。

“他看到了。”布鲁斯指责地怒视着克拉克，而后挫败地把头埋在对方的肩膀上，未干的生理性的泪水滚落脸颊，他重复道，“他肯定是看见了……”

克拉克用一记猛然抽出再深入戳刺在他敏感点上的动作作为回答，成功地搅乱了布鲁斯的意识，在对方自暴自弃地彻底打开的身体中驰骋着快感。

“他不会告发我们的，”他咬着布鲁斯的耳垂，用舌头玩弄那片软肉，让它鲜红得仿佛能滴出鲜血，“我保证，就算……天啊，你真的好紧……”

“本来……就都是你的……错……啊啊……”

激烈的节奏席卷了他们两人的身心，除了快感和欲望，他们无暇顾及其他，直到高潮喷发的那一刻降临。

布鲁斯反而恢复了神智，扭动着退开。

“不行，别弄在衣服上。”

他拦住克拉克，从背心的暗袋里翻出一条丝绸的手帕递过去。

克拉克咬着牙嘟囔了一声，立刻接过来把它盖在两人紧贴的性器上握住，快速地撸动了最后几次让双倍的精液射在上面。他把湿透的手帕塞进自己的口袋里，让几乎看不出的水渍在深蓝色的运动服中晕开。

他们气喘吁吁地接吻，贴着对方，享受余韵潮水般退出兴奋过后的疲惫身体。

 

布鲁斯低头整理衣服，看到锁骨与胸口大片的红痕开始变成更深的，淤血的颜色。不用看，他也想得到脖子上火辣辣的那一片待会将变得多么“精彩”。他不满地抱怨克拉克的冲动：“瞧瞧你做的好事，我以后几天还能见人吗！”

“你就当那是我的读书笔记好了。你在图书馆里不是最喜欢做这个的吗。”克拉克低头在布鲁斯的脸颊上响亮地“啵”了一下，咧嘴露出一个标准的八颗牙齿的闪闪发光的笑容。他早就摸清了布鲁斯的脾气，知道用什么样的表情能让他让步。

布鲁斯唔了一声，用恨不得把天花板烧穿的热烈视线瞪着他。

克拉克耸肩，露出一个真拿你没辙的愁苦表情：“再说了，我可要确保接下来的半个月里你没法去勾搭那些漂亮姑娘。”

“哇哦，说的好像我真会这么做似的。”布鲁斯的嘴角抖了抖，用有些被取悦的声音回答。他的步伐还有些别扭和凝滞，但他拒绝克拉克的帮助。

 

他们并肩走出图书馆，在校园长长的绿荫道上，牵住对方的手。

然后期望这条路永远走不到尽头。


End file.
